


Iter Temporis

by Hester_Patula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Caring, Daemon Touching, Difficult Decisions, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Character, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Regret, Slash, Trauma, alternative universe, daemon AU, fanfiction but with own characters, ff_couples, harry potter but with daemons, so much gayness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Patula/pseuds/Hester_Patula
Summary: Zoe and her daemon Kantai meet a strange girl, that somehow feels utterly familiar. But why is it she doesn´t like her at all?Welcome to this little crossover Fanfiction: Post-Battle of Hogwarts but with daemons. There will be friendship, love, adventures, tough decisions, mystery, some fun, but also some trauma. You will meet well-known characters and also some I created on my own.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. The Owlery

**Author's Note:**

> A daemon is your external soul, living outside your body in the form of an animal. It is an independant character from you, with a name, voice and opinions of its own, but is ultimately part of you. Children's daemons can change shape according to the child's mood or the impulse of the daemon. At some point during early puberty, the daemon 'settles' into one shape and stays that way for life. The shape it takes is the one that best represents the essence of the person they belong to. 
> 
> \--------------
> 
> For A. The muse and inspiration to this work. Happy (very belated) birthday!

Chapter One : The Owlery 

We first met in a pile of ruffled feathers and in between angry screeches of dishevelled looking pygmy owls. Kan perched on my shoulder, eyes half closed, while I was was discussing the coherence of wingspan to speed level of Verreaux´s Eagle Owls with the shop owner, when a dark haired girl entered the owlery, arms full of books. Which actually wasn´t very surprising, given the new school year was about to start in a week and Diagon Alley was full of buzzing students buying their school supplies. But somehow I had the single most vivid deja vu experience of my life. Why did her face feel so familiar? I felt like I knew her from somewhere.

“... and that is why 6 ft wingspan allows for the correct power use from wind to gain speed up to 76 mph!”  
“Would you excuse me for a second”, I mumbled, only half listening.  
I watched her looking at a plain barred owl and reading the the short profile, that was pinned next to the cage.  
“I´d rather take that barn owl over there. More extravagant for someone as pretty as you, eh?”  
She turned around, raising her eyebrows.  
“I´d rather go for endurance and accuracy than pretty looks, thank you very much.” And with this she then grabbed the barred owls cage handle and walked to the checkout.  
“Seems like your usually reliable charm didn´t work this time!”, Kan smirked into my ear. I rolled my eyes.  
“Hey, wait up!”  
Her annoyed look told me, that I´d better shut up, but as usual I couldn´t help myself.  
“Are you a Hogwarts student? I´ve never seen you before. But I´ve got this strange feeling that we somehow met?”  
“I´m a transfer. And no. I´ve never seen you before.”  
I watched her leaving the owlery when her red fox daemon suddenly turned around and examined Kan and me with a quick glance before they both left through the glass door.  
“That was strange, wasn´t it?”, I asked the crow on my shoulder.  
Kan tilted her head. “Somehow I´m sure that fox of her recognised us as well. Why didn´t they say anything though?”  
“Dunno”. I shrugged. “But we´re going to find out, won´t we?”  
“As if anything could ever stop you. But this time I´d strongly advise to just mind your own business and concentrate on your NEWT tests, will you?”

My life would have definitely been easier if I´d listened to him just this time.


	2. The Great Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting Process begins and you get to know some more characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress. Please bear with me, I´m a slow writer. Also you can keep all mistakes. English is not my first language and I´m very rusty.

Chapter Two: The Great Hall

The battle happened two years ago and still it was strange returning back to Hogwarts. I vividly remembered the glory of the old castle, before most oft it was destroyed during brutal fights that left the ancient walls with puddles of sorrows and splashes of fear that no reparo charm could ever heal. Still Hogwarts was alive and from afar the silhouette remained the same. Most of the surviving students came back and we all tried to regain a bit of normality. 

When I entered the Great Hall the tables were pushed together for the Great Feast. Even though the four houses still existed out of tradition, students now mingled together.  
I breathed in deeply and took in the view in sight of me. This year I´d graduate. Even though times were not always easy here at Hogwarts there was still farewell pain that pulsated through my body. Kan could obviously feel it and pressed his light body closer to mine.

“Ey, Zoe!” I turned my head to the voice shouting my name and spotted Auras gorgeous head of thick black curls. A big smile entered my face. “Aura”, I shouted back and squeezed through the benches of gossiping and laughing students.  
Aura stood up once I reached her and gave me a tight hug. I grinned and turned my head to greet my other friends. Luna sat next to Aura and gave me her usual dreamy smile. Her daemon Castiel, and Indian Flying Fox blinked at me with his big, shiny eyes before he gave Kan a pat with his leathery wing. Then Castiel licked my cheek for a split second, which made me shiver. I´d never be able to understand how comfortable Castiel and Luna could be with daemons touching other humans and vice versa. Obviously this could happen accidentally, especially in crowded areas. It was also normal for parents to touch their childs daemon, not just out of comfort but also because it was easier for a lot of activities to just carry around your kids daemon. But apart from that touching another daemon or daemons touching other humans was still considered a very intimate gesture. I´ve stroked Ravanas, Auras black cat daemon, fur last semester when she was heartbroken over the break up with Jack, but that was a special situation. But of course etiquettes were nonsense in Lunas believe and Castiel was a part of her, so he didn´t abide either. 

“Where´s Ginny?”, I asked Luna, “Aren´t you to inseperable?”  
“Oh yes”, she smiled at me, “she´s just discussing a new quidditch technique with Lena Cadwallader, the new Hufflepuff seeker.”  
I nodded. Luna and Ginny didn´t come back to Hogwarts directly after the war. Ginny married the famous Harry Potter but they soon both realised that the wedding was just a plaster on wounds that needed to heal. Their relationship couldn´t save their trauma, even though they both tried. Once the realisation kicked in, that they actually didn´t love each other, they separated. Harry went off to become an auror while Ginny went back to Hogwarts. To finally graduate, but also for some peace and quiet. Luna, who went back for the same reasons, was there for Ginny in those hard break -up times and they slowly became inseparable. Luna told me all of this in a quiet moment, when we were both in the astrology tower for some star gazing. Luna and I knew each other for a long time now, because we were both sorted into Ravenclaw. Even though she is two years older than me, so we were in different classes, we soon connected over star constellations and rare magical creatures.  
Our little group of friends knew exactly, that Lunas feelings were not only amicable for Ginny, but I suppose relationships were hard after someone felt so much trauma like Luna and Ginny did. So they both gave each other time.

“So, how was your summer?”, Andrea poked her head out of Valerians white fur, her arctic hare daemon. I smiled at our last member of our close knit group. Andrea was a year younger than Audra and I and usually not very comfortable around people. It took us some time to get her out of the library, where she preferred to spend her free time. Andrea was Lavender´s younger sister, who died during the war. Andrea and Lavender were very close, even though they were both the complete opposites of each other. We weren´t friends back then, but I knew it broke her heart and she became even quieter.  
“Oh, summer was boring without you guys. But I actually met a new Hogwarts student!”  
“What do you mean, new?”, Audra asked, curiously.  
“Well, she said, she´s a transfer. Though I wonder why anyone would like to transfer after everything that happened here...”  
We all got quiet for a moment, reminiscing in thoughts.  
“So it´s a girl?”, Audra started the conversation again, always trying to keep up the good mood. “A cute one?”  
“Yeah”, I smiled, lost in thoughts for a second. “Though we didn´t talk much. Actually, I don´t think she likes me very much.”  
“How could someone not like you?”, Luna asked calmly.  
“Dunno.” I shrugged.  
Then I told them the whole story of how we met, those brief moments, and my weird feeling of recognising her.  
“Maybe you two are soulmates and recognised each other from past lifes you two spent together”, Luna smiled and closed her eyes. “So romantic!”  
“Nonsense”, Aura poked her. “There are no past lifes. There´s past and present but just this one reality. Grow up!”

All of a sudden the big wooden entry door opened and McGonagall lead entered. The Sorting Hat placed on a pillow in her hands. Even though houses were no longer used, newcomers were still sorted into houses out of tradition. A small group of year one pupils followed her closely. I stretched my neck to get a better view. There were just ten of them. Parents were still uneasy to send their kids to Hogwarts and chose the more troublesome option of boarding schools outside of England.  
“Hey”, Audra whispered into my ear, ,,is that your girl over there?”  
Annoyingly I rolled my eyes at her, but she was right. Keeping a distance of a few meters to the eleven year olds, the girl I recognised from the Owlery walked into the Great Hall.  
McGonagall came to a stop when they arrived in front of the teachers table. She turned around a first looked at the nervous newcomers in front of her and then at the rest of the students.

“Welcome, students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” McGonagalls osprey daemon stretched his enormous wings and gave a short screech. Immediately everyone felt silence.  
“We´ve spent the last two years rebuilding Hogwarts and discovering a new life without”, a barely noticeable hesitance, ,, Voldemorts shadow hovering above us. That doesn´t mean that the pain went away. Many of you lost friends and family during the battle. We all suffered trauma. That is not going to stop. But remember. We are here. We survived. Now is the time to heal – but also to learn. To learn from history to not let this happen again. To teach new bright students to make smart decisions in their future life. To do right. And therefore I welcome our new students. Our new first years and our new transfer, Miss Casey Griffin.”

And while all the students cheered and some of them wiped away some secret tears, I brood over that name. Casey. Definitely heard that before.  
The head mistress lifted up the Sorting Hat. She didn´t wait for it´s speech, after the war, the hat went silent and just calmly pronounced the house names for every new student.  
The first semesters giggled nervously. Their daemons changed in all shapes and sizes, they were still too young for a settled form. McGonagalls daemon Coleira gave a girls daemon a sharp look when it started to change into an elephant and it quickly turned back into s sparrow. The Great Hall was big, but not big enough to contain such large daemons. Usually daemons sticked to a bird, reptile, insect or small mammal shape once they settled. A boy from Slytherin had an elk daemon though and therefore owned a single room on the ground floors, his elk was too big to move on the Grand Staircase.  
The Sorting Hat called up the kids names in alphabetical order and sorted them into their new houses without hesitance. They were allowed to choose any place at the tables, of course, and most of them waited for their new found friends to sit together. It was nice seeing little Slytherins sitting together with Gryffindors. Younger pupils didn´t see any differences between the houses, but for us it was hard to forget the past and so most of the older Slytherins still mingled together at their own table.  
“Casey Griffin”, said the Sorting Hat. The last one on the list.  
There was an audible whispering and excitement that swept through the audience. Casey was the first transfer after the war. And everyone seemed to be curious. Even from my position a few meters away from the scene I could see Casey shivering nervous, uneasy about all the attention that was give to her. Nevertheless she straightened her back and sat on the chair McGonagall had provided for the sorting process. Her fox daemon snuggled close to her and Casey stroked it´s fur.  
“Hm”, the Sorting Hat mumbled, ,, a difficult one. I see two houses fit for you. But I think... yes... in your own interest I´m going to sort you into … Hufflepuff!”  
The crowd beamed at her and some waved. A Hufflepuff was a good and reliable choice. Casey stood up and looked around for a place to sit. There was a free spot next to me, but she continued walking, ignoring me patting the free seat to gain her attention.  
“Wow! That was rude!”, Aura´s eyes widened. 

“That smell...”, Kan whispered into my ear.  
“I know”, I whispered back. Oddly familiar.


End file.
